A Pirate's Wolfe, Captain Caine and the Merry Men
by Rum.on.the.Drums
Summary: I couldn't think of a better title. Or summary. AU. Noncon sex, violence, cussing, slash. Ryan loved the sea. What he thought would be a dream come true turns into his worst nightmare. I hope you find it better than the title sounds! Read n review KPLSTHX
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I don't think I've seen enough Eric/Ryan in AUs! So here's my own little AU for them! It starts out more on Ryan but it'll eventually come to Eric/Ryan! I hope you enjoy this!

Fair warning: Some parts of this fic may be considered offensive to some as it contains non-consensual sex and violence and swearing. So if you don't like any of this, don't read the first chapter or so.

* * *

Ryan inhaled deeply. How he loved waking up to the smell of fresh, salty sea air. The sun caressed his cheeks as the wind blew his shaggy hair into disarray. Which his parents would have a lot to say about once he was home. His face fell when he thought of his blacksmith father and tailor mother. They both disapproved of his love for the sea, they both thought it would be best if he stayed on firm ground. He personally wanted to be sailor or an adventurer. His parents wanted him to continue the Wolfe Blacksmiths line.

He shrugged it off for the time being, opening his eyes to gaze upon the expanse of blue ahead of him. He was following his Uncle Ronald's sails to other country for trade, now that he was on his term break. They were heading back to their home to restock before heading off again. Ryan couldn't thank his Uncle more for persuading his parents to allow him to follow him. He gazed over the large expanse of blue seas and smiled to himself. Maybe Uncle Ron could help him convince his parents to let Ryan do what he wanted. He loved the sea, he really did. There was just so much for him to see and learn and discover about it and he could do anything he wanted. The sea was freedom. To do anything he wanted, that was what the sea represented. To be able to sail and go wherever he wanted and do whatever he wanted was a stark contrast to Ryan's life on land and that was basically why he loved it so much.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned to look at the owner of said hand.

"Good morning Uncle Ron!"

His uncle's weather beaten face broke into a smile and returned the greeting.

"Morning Ry. Join me for breakfast?"

Ryan nodded and both Wolfes headed into the captain's cabin for the meal. They chatted and joked through the meal and they were both thoroughly enjoying themselves when a sailor burst into the cabin.

"Sir, there's a ship behind us. We believe they're pirates sir." The man panted out between panicked breaths.

Ryan and Uncle Ron both stood up immediately. The man had every right to panic. Their vessel was not made for battle. There were weapons on board, yes, but not enough to combat pirates all out. Also, not all the men were trained fighters. Most of them were simple sailors or traders.

Ryan's heart was pounding. He knew that if he took to the seas, he would probably have to face pirates sooner or later. But he would have never thought it would be this soon. He could fight. He was trained in sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat by one of his teachers who was also a friend, Frank Tripp. But he was probably one of the few on the ship who was. Worse, he was only 15 going 16, so he hadn't really filled out and was a lot of awkward height and limbs.

Ronald's heart was pounding. Not for the anything else but for the safety of his nephew. Ryan was more like a son than a nephew to him and he couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to Ryan on his first true voyage out to sea. No, he couldn't let anything happen to Ryan. Why of all times to be attacked by pirates, they had to be attacked with Ryan on board. Just as he was about to tell Ryan to get to the dinghy, another member of the crew came in, equally as terrified.

"Sir the pirates are catching up fast. They'll be on us in a matter of minutes!"

Upon hearing that both uncle and nephew rushed out of the cabin and peered over the deck to look behind them. The pirate ship was big. Bigger than Ryan or Ron had ever thought a pirate ship would be. It's black sails were raised and both could faintly make out the large group of pirates aboard the ship.

Turning to Ryan, Ron gripped to boy's broad shoulders and turned him to face himself.

"Ryan, I want you to go get the dinghy ready. I need you to get away from here as fast as you can. Please Ryan don't argue with me."

"But you're coming with me right? And the crew? We can't fit all of us in that one dinghy!"

"Ryan just go and get away from here! Please!"

"No! I can't leave you! Please Uncle Ron!"

There was a sudden boom and their ship rocked violently, throwing both Wolfes to the deck. There were more blasts and yells of panic started to ring out as sailors and traders rushed to get aboard the dinghy.

Ryan got up and immediately peered over the rails again to see how close the pirates were. And they were close. Much too close. The ship was starting to draw up next to them.

Ryan bent down and helped his uncle up and they both ran over to the side where men were clamoring to get onto the dinghy. Most of them started jumping over, into the water.

Again, Ronald turned his nephew to look at him.

"Ryan, go. Please. I can't have anything happen to you. Boy, you're like my son. I'd go to Davey Jones' locker myself before I see you hurt under my watch."

"I can't leave you Uncle Ron!"

Ronald was just about to throw his stubborn nephew over the rail when the sounds of pirate roars and call and gunfire rang out in the air and Ronald dropped to his knees from the pain in his back. He faintly heard Ryan scream out his name. The world was spinning and then there was blackness.

"Uncle Ron!" Ryan stared at the lifeless body slumped in his arms. He desperately tried to shake his uncle awake, calling out his name. Blood just stained his hands as he tried to staunch the flow.

For a few more seconds, Ryan was numb. The one Wolfe he had truly loved was gone. Then there was a raging fire, burning through him.

He laid his uncle's body on the ground and picked up a harpoon that was lying on the deck.

Ryan stood up just as a pirate came upon him and raised his harpoon in defense as the sword was brought down on him. The clink of metal sounded distant to Ryan. All he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears and his uncle's pained, last breath.

The pirate drew break and geared himself for another strike, but Ryan was much faster. A swift parry and the pirates sword was knocked away. He hadn't expected such a small youth to be so well versed. His thoughts stopped there, when the harpoon was driven straight into his chest.

Ryan lifted his foot and pushed to pirate off the end of his harpoon. he turned, again just in time to fend off another pirate. The pirate was a strong fighter and a skilled sword fighter and soon he had Ryan pressed against the railing, harpoon in front of himself, trying to push back.

Ryan gasped for breath as his entire body trembled from the exertion of both trying to push the pirate off of himself and trying to push away from the rail which was digging painfully into his back.

"Such a pre'y boy. We been sailin' for weeks an' I'm sure the captain will be happy to see you.." the pirate growled through a maniacal grin, his fetid breath choking Ryan.

Ryan roared and kicked the man in his balls, causing him to pull back and double over in pain. Not hesitating for one second Ryan plunged his harpoon into the man's back before withdrawing and swinging the harpoon down on his head with a satisfying crack.

Panting heavily, Ryan took a quick look around and felt his heart start to pound when he saw his fellow ship mates dropping like flies under the pirate's hands. Unfortunately he took to long. The next thing he knew, a hand was around his throat and he was being lifted into the air.

Ryan kicked and pried at the hand, having dropped the harpoon. His eyes came to rest on the person who was choking him. Most of the pirates were gathered around him, so he was probably the captain.

"Well lookie here boys. We're in luck today. What's a pretty thing like you doing on a ship like this? I would've guessed slut, but you're much too clean and fresh to be one. But tha's all good for us. We like having to break young virgins like you."

Ryan started to panic. Black dots were starting to appear and he could feel himself getting dizzier and dizzier. But the prospect of what they would do to him scared him the most. Gathering what was left of his energy, Ryan spit at the captain. God let them just kill him He would prefer to die, rather than being a fucktoy for the pirates.

The captain just laughed.

"Don't even think about dying boy. I'm not gonna let you go to waste!" The crew burst out in laughter and Ryan, too dizzy to really comprehend anything anymore felt himself being slung over the captain's shoulder before passing out.

* * *

I hope you all liked that! If I get at least 5 reviews then I'll continue! Loves! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks all for reviewing! It really made my day when I saw so many favoriting and alerts and what not! Really means so so much to me! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next bit! Loves!

Warning: This chapter contains non-con slash sex and violence. So if you don't like it, don't bother reading it! Loves!

Ryan blinked slowly as the world hazily slid back into focus. He coughed, his throat ached and burned. What on earth was going on? The world was upside down, and-

"Put me down!" Ryan lashed out as hard as he could, kicking and thrashing furiously. Everything that happened came back to him in a flash. His uncle dying, killing the two pirates then the gnarled and burly captain. First his anger at his uncle's passing, then the fear when the pirates caught him. And now only the fear was left. He had to get off. No matter what he had to do.

Apparently the captain hadn't expected Ryan to regain consciousness that soon. Ryan's foot struck gold and he was dropped onto the deck of the pirate ship. He yelped as when he landed head first, but refused to let the pain stop him from escaping. He staggered into a run to the rails. So close, the water was just an arm's reach away. And then it was gone. Ryan kicked and screamed and bit and scratched when an arm closed around his waist.

"Where you goin' pre'y li'l thing?" Came a harsh voice in his ear, accompanied by the hot, humid breath. Before he noticed what was happening he was surrounded by pirates, their filthy, bloodstained hands groping and grasping at his body.

Ryan fought back for all he was worth. There were hands around his ankles, his waist, his chest and arms. And there were more hands slipping under his shirt and pants. With a snarl, Ryan turned and viciously bit down on a hand that was blindly stroking his hair and cheek. And for that he received a stinging backhand to his cheek, causing his head to snap back to the other side and split his lower lip.

Just as the hands were about to start yanking off his clothes, a loud, booming voice rang over the pirates. "Hands off, you filthy sea rats! He's mine for now and each of you gents will have a turn with him later. So if you please. Return the wench to me."

Immediately Ryan was dropped back to his feet. The crowd of pirates in front of him parted and again he came face to face with the captain.

"Well, lad, if you behave and come with me to me cabin, I'll swear on my ship not to hurt you." A hand was extended to him. Without thinking, Ryan spit out thee blood from his split lip right onto the open palm. "As if I'd ever willingly submit to a pirate."

In a flash the captain was upon him and Ryan ducked as a fist came flying into his face. Unfortunately, the captain was an experienced fighter and had anticipated Ryan's move. A fist slammed into Ryan's stomach and he fell to his knees, his breath long gone. The captain bent over and again lifted Ryan over his shoulder and laughed, bringing the dazed boy to his cabin. Ryan struggled to regain his lost air and started to thrash again. He kicked wildly when the captain wound his arm around Ryan's waist and said "I won't be making the same mistake twice my dear boy."

Ryan's heart started to pound as he was dropped unceremoniously onto a hard bed. But still, he glared up at the captain through his bangs, refusing to give the pirate the satisfaction of knowing that Ryan was scared.

"'m Captain Cowl boy. What be your name?"

Ryan just glared.

A predatorial smile slowly spread across Cowl's face and he drew out his cutlass just as slowly, making sure he dragged out the sound of the metal leaving the scabbard.

"Oh you'll be very fun to break boy. I'll be sure to enjoy myself a whole lot for your efforts." Ryan flinched as the cutlass swung, a mere millimeters from his face, cutting his shirt open. Refusing to show anymore fear, Ryan grit his teeth and stared back defiantly.

"That still doesn't scare you eh boy? How bout this then?"

Ryan inhaled sharply as Cowl reached down and traced a dirty nail over his bared skin, slowly pushing away the cut material of his shirt. Ryan tried hard to surpress them, but he could still feel the slight tremors as the sharp nail trailed lower and lower. Gathering all his strength, Ryan growled out. "I am not scared of anything you do to me."

Ryan stopped breathing as Cowl slowly looked up from his chest to look him in the eye, his hazel green meeting fathomless, black depths.

"Well then. I'll be having lots of fun then."

Ryan gasped and yelped in pain when 5 fingernails dug into his chest, cutting through skin and leaving five bloody crescents on his chest. Panting, Ryan clamped his hand over his chest and stared up at Cowl.

The captain had an evil leer plastered on his face when he sneered. "I'm just getting started boy!"

Ryan snarled and threw himself at the captain, in a bid to catch him slightly off-guard. But the bigger man just grabbed Ryan and manhandled him into a bear hug which choked off Ryan's breathing and forced him to look eye to eye with the captain. "I'm really going to make this hurt boy. And I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

Ryan tried to squirm, trying in vain to try and get some air back into his lungs. The room whirled momentarily before he was slammed backwards onto what must have been the captain's dining table. Ryan's head collided sharply against something hard and slightly sharp, causing a stabbing, immense pain to consume his entire body. He screwed his eyes shut when the world started to spin, but the rest of his body went partially limp.

"Oops! I'm sorry boy! I didn't see the fruit bowl there!" Cowl sneered and burst into maniacal laughter.

Ryan fought down the pain that was searing through his brain and the nausea rising from his stomach. For a while he only had the energy to do just that and was dimly aware of his hair at the back of his head sticking together and Cowl's hands tearing the remnants of his loose peasant shirt away.

No. He wouldn't let anyone get their way with him so easily. Uncle Ron didn't die to let this happen to him so easily. Ryan continued to lash out with whatever strength he had left, feeling satisfaction when he felt his arms come into contact with the captain.

The scuffle continued for a while, the captain trying hard to get a hold on the thrashing and flailing youth. Until Cowl let out a feral snarl and grabbed a hand full of Ryan's hair, and once again slamming his head against the fucking fruit bowl.

Ryan reeled, but he couldn't fight the haze this time. He fell limp against the table, his vision swimming. His heart started to pound furiously again. Now he wouldn't be able to fight back against the captain. He tried to mentally prepare himself for what was about to come as he felt the man carry him back over to the bunk. The warm sheets were comforting, beckoning him to the darkness. Maybe it was for the better. He was vaguely aware of the captain covering him with a blanket. Ryan would have frowned in confusion if he could. What on Earth was going on? What was the captain doing?

"Don't you worry whelp. I'll have my fun. I want you awake. I want to hear you scream."

Were the last words Ryan heard before he sank into oblivion.

MIAMIPIRATESMIAMIPIRATESMIAMIPIRATES

Ryan slowly drifted-unwillingly- back to consciousness. He was vaguely aware of the ship rocking. His head felt as though someone had driven a white hot lance through it and left it there. As his senses slowly came back to him, he became aware of a presence right next to him, hand on his bared stomach.

Ryan tried to stop it, but his breath hitched in fear. He knew what was coming.

"I know you're awake boy. Me and me gents have waited long enough for you." Cowl leered.

Ryan forced his eyes open into a glare, or at least an attempted glare. The captain merely smirked. "Now be a good boy and let me have my way and maybe I won't make you scream quite so much."

Before Ryan could comprehend what the captain was Doing, Ryan found himself being lifted and brought once more to the table, but this time his head didn't collide with any metal objects. Ryan sorely wished he had hit his head again. Anything to delay what was going to happen to him.

He clenched his eyes shut and tried to focus on the pain, to take his mind away from the pair of hands that were untying his breeches and slowly pulling them down his narrow hips. His breath caught in his throat when his pants reached the top of his thighs, stripping him of all his dignity.

"Such a pre'y boy ye are." Came the fetid breath and Ryan jerked when he felt a rough, gnarled hand rest on his member. He felt the tears slowly gather at the corners of his shut eyes as the hand trailed down, past his inner thighs, to cup his ass.

Ryan snarled when he was flipped over. It was happening. He screwed his already clenched eyes and gasped when he felt dry digits forcing their way in. He forced himself to not make a noise. He didn't want the man behind him to get the satisfaction he wanted. He braced himself and his ass when the captains fingers left his body, leaving him sore and swollen. He waited. He knew what was going to happen next. No way would the captain stop just there. Ryan was about to push himself up a sharp, burning, stinging pain came from the middle of his shoulder blades. Ryan thrashed and tried to hold in his scream but in vain. Tears ran down his cheeks from the heated fire stoker held against his back.

"Tha's right. Scream for me. I had this specially prepared for you. You're mine now. Mine!" And he thrust himself in. Causing Ryan to arch away from the pain of the intrusion and into the pain of the branding iron. He wasn't sure how long he was screaming. Everything melded into a blur. His splitting headache, the burning sting of the iron and the captain repeatedly slamming into him from behind mixed with his hoarse, screaming throat caused darkness to creep into his vision and he gladly welcomed it with open arms.

MIAMIPIRATESMIAMIPIRATESMIAMIPIRATES

Ryan numbly received whichever man was forcing himself into his body. He was hurting, very much so, but through the course of the last three days, Ryan's mind had learnt to detach itself fro the horror that was happening to his physical body.

The captain had taken quite a few turns with him and gave him a night of rest before handing him over to the eager crew. Much rest his night was. His exhaustion and pain had given way to sleep, but his fear soon caused nightmares, causing him to wake up, screaming in the tiny cage he was kept in.

The crew had been over eager. Ryan knew his entire body was broken. His ass was being almost constantly ravaged over the past two days and his jaw ached. He was covered in a multitude of bruises in varying degrees of severity from trying to fight back during the first few times he was taken by the crew.

How desperately he wished for everything to just end. All he wanted to do now was sleep and never have to wake up again, his only regret not being able to tell his parents he loved them, no matter what sort of support –or lack thereof- they gave him.

The pain must have been too much for his body to bear. He let his eyes slide shut as darkness clouded his vision.

Thanks loads for reading! Completely Random Disorder, this chappie is for you! Hope you liked it!


End file.
